Come closer
by PetiteFarceuse
Summary: OS Dandy ! (Dean/Randy) Enjoy, folks ! :D


_Merde ! Merde, merde, merde, et re merde, c'est clair?_

Tout sauf ça. Tout. Tout mais pas ça, bordel de merde ! J'ai demandé quoi pour être si peu considéré? Ils ont un problème, tous, ou bien?

 _Orton, calme._

 _Me dis pas de me calmer, Rollins !_

 _Tu fous la trouille à tout le monde, là..._

 _Je m'en fous ! Quand on me considérera comme le champion que je suis, là, j'arrêterais de gueuler !_

 _*soupir* Je sais pas quoi te dire._

 _Alors ne dis rien. Par pitié, ne dis rien, et retourne avec tes copains les toutous !_

Foutue storyline. Obligé à gueuler alors que la soirée est géniale. Non mais franchement. M'enfin bref. 2014. Pleine puissance de mon règne en tant que champion. Tandis que le Shield fait sa loi. Ces 3 mecs sont des as. Et je suis fier de représenter la compagnie. En tout cas, ce soir, je suis vanné. J'ai juste besoin d'une douche. Et d'un massage par la même occasion. Donc direction les douches. Une fois tout enlevé et rangé dans mon vestiaire, je m'y dirige. Personne? Tant mieux, au moins, je pourrais prendre mon temps. L'eau chaude en train de couler sur mon dos endolori relève du bonheur suprême. J'avais besoin de ça. Juste de ça. Le match de ce soir était fort. Merde... Je ne pense plus à rien, si ce n'est à mon lit.

 _Salut toi._

Merde !

 _Putain, Ambrose ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma douche?_

 _Fais pas ta prude, Orton. Tu m'as manqué._

Sans me prévenir, c'est avec fougue qu'il me roule la pelle de ma vie. Truc qui me fait fondre malgré moi. Son corps légèrement hâlé contre le mien, je peux sentir son sexe durci contre le mien, qui commence à se réveiller aussi, tant ses mains dérivent vers mes zones érogènes.

 _Ah, bah, tu vois quand tu veux._

 _Tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que je baise avec mon mec dans les douches?_

 _Y'a jamais personne à cet heure-ci, t'es le seul qui y vient. Et tout le monde sait à quel point notre cher champion a besoin de sa douche en solitaire._

 _Et c'est pour ça que tu viens me faire chier?_

 _Vu comment tu me chauffes depuis tout à l'heure avec tes yeux baladeurs, et tes sourires en coin, j'avais juste envie de venir et te faire hurler comme j'en ai l'habitude, tu vois._

Sa main sur mon sexe en train de se réveiller, ses yeux me chantent toute l'envie qui l'anime.

 _Merde, tu fais quoi, là?_

 _J'ai juste envie de te branler, bébé, c'est un problème?_

 _Tu sais très bien où ça va mener._

 _Oh, mais qui te dit que j'ai pas envie de réveiller la bête?_

 _Ah ouais?_

 _Oh ouais._

 _T'as envie de baiser, toi._

 _Comme t'en as pas idée._

 _Depuis longtemps._

 _Aussi longtemps que ma bite emprisonnée dans mon froc me faisait un mal de chien quand ton petit cul se mouvait devant moi, tu vois. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était de te prendre devant tout le monde._

 _À ce point là?_

 _Keith, tu sais très bien que je suis accro à ton cul. Alors quand tu me cherches comme ça, ça part toujours en couille._

 _Ahah, j'adore te rendre taré._

 _Tu le fais exprès pour me rendre dingue, hein?_

 _Toujours._

Encore une fois en accélérant le rythme, il me colle la pelle de ma vie. Tout en me branlant comme un dieu. Nom de dieu, il a toujours eu le truc pour me faire grimper aux rideaux.

 _T'aime ça, bébé?_

 _Je suis en train de bander comme un foutu taureau, Ambrose, j'ai l'air de détester?_

 _Comment tu m'as appelé?_

 _Par ton nom._

 _T'es sûr de vouloir jouer à ce jeu là avec moi?_

 _Quoi? Tu vas me mettre une fessée?_

 _Tu me tentes._

 _Oh, mais t'as mieux en réserve, je le sais._

Sans me demander mon avis, ses mains dévalent mon dos pour atterir sur mes fesses. L'eau plus la sensation de ses doigts, et je ne peux m'empêcher de réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

 _Ça te fait kiffer?_

 _Va te faire balancer par un gorille de 210 kg sur un ring, et on en reparle._

 _Oh, pauvre petite chose, tu veux un bisou?_

 _Ta gueule, et baise moi, si t'attends que ça._

 _Demandé si gentiment._

Lorsqu'il glisse deux doigts en moi, je lâche prise. Je lâche prise, car il sait y faire, ce con. À chaque fois, je me fais avoir. Il touche l'endroit qui me fait hurler à chaque fois.

 _Bingo._

Oh, tu peux être fier.

 _À ton tour._

 _Pardon?_

 _T'as pas envie de m'entendre hurler grâce à tes doigts?_

 _Tu me demandes de te doigter, là? Chose que tu n'as jamais faite depuis qu'on sort ensemble, je te rappelle._

 _Ben quoi? Seuls les cons changent pas d'avis._

 _T'es sûr?_

 _Allez, bébé, fais moi crier._

En lui mordant la lèvre, je glisse deux doigts incertains en lui, avant de le travailler au corps. Son torse luisant de flotte, ses pecs qui me donnent envie de les bouffer, tout, je vous dis, tout. Ce mec est une bombe, c'est un foutu fait. Et, oh... Bordel, je le fais crier. Comment j'ai fait ça, moi?

 _Bingo._

 _Oh, ça va... Oh putain de merde !_

 _Tu aimes?_

 _T'es un enfoiré..._

 _Allez, dis que tu aimes ça..._

 _Attends, tu vas voir..._

Deux mastodontes en train d'hurler dans les douches. La touche tellement porno de la WWE. Bon appétit bien sûr ! Le fait est qu'il s'y prend tellement bien... Bon dieu, ça monte, ça monte... Ça monte tellement, que...

 _Viens par là, toi._

 _Voilà, la bête se réveille... C'est bon, ça..._

Sans douceur aucune, je l'agrippe par la taille pour le soulever sur moi. Son cul juste placé comme il faut, je le plaque à la paroi de la douche, en le distrayant d'un baiser, qu'il coupe vite en me sentant le pénétrer.

 _Nom de dieu de merde !_

 _T'aimes ça, avoue._

 _Baise moi, putain._

 _À ton service._

De plus en plus fort, et avec toute la bestialité du monde, je lui fais l'amour comme personne ne lui avait fait de sa vie. Ses yeux bleus rivés dans les miens, sa bouche entrouverte qui laisse passer des cris de plaisir jouissifs, tandis qu'il me branle divinement bien, y'a que ça pour me faire sourire. Plus mes coups se font animaux, et plus je le sens serré autour de moi. Il a toujours eu le don de me faire triquer, cet enfoiré. Contrairement à lui, ce petit con a le droit à un froc sur un ring. Moi qui suis en slip de combat, allez trouver comment dissimuler une érection de tous les diables, surtout quand votre mec se retrouve au dessus de vous sur un ring, à vous murmurer des paroles salaces à l'oreille comme lui seul sait le faire. D'ailleurs, je vais m'amuser.

 _Ma bite est assez dure pour toi, Ambrose?_

 _T'attends quoi pour me faire hurler, Orton? La saint glinglin?_

 _Pardon?_

Plusieurs coups animaux, et les cris sortent tous seuls.

 _J'ai mal compris, tu peux répéter?_

 _Tu vas me le payer cher._

 _Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui suis dans ton joli petit cul, bébé._

 _Attends que je te prenne, tu feras moins le malin._

 _T'attends quoi, Ambrose? La saint glinglin?_

 _Assez joué._

Avec une brutalité totalement Ambrosienne, il me retire de lui pour mettre une jambe sur son épaule, et me pénètre sans aucune douceur, heurtant ma prostate dès son intrusion.

 _Nom de dieu ! Oh..._

 _Alors? Qui l'a plus dure?_

 _Oh, ta gueule !_

 _J'ai mal compris, là !_

Ses ongles presque plantés dans mes hanches, il m'assène des coups de reins brutaux, heurtant ma prostate à chaque fois. Et donc, bingo, je hurle. Je hurle de sentir mon mec me baiser comme un putain d'animal. Je hurle parce que ce con me fait trop de bien. Et il sait y faire, l'enfoiré.

 _Qui va jouir le premier?_

 _C'est pas en deux secondes que je vais jouir._

 _Ah, tu veux jouir?_

 _Fais voir ce que t'as dans le ventre._

 _Avec plaisir._

Dans un élan d'adrénaline poussé, il me fait taper contre la paroi de la douche, prenant plaisir à mordre la peau de mon cou, pile sur l'endroit qu'il sait érogène. Donc, ça, plus ses coups de reins, ben me voilà marteau.

 _Allez, jouis.._

 _Je viendrais pas ailleurs que dans ce magnifique petit cul, t'entends?_

 _Même pas dans ma bouche? Tu me déçois._

 _C'est vrai que t'es orgasmique quand t'es recouvert de mon sperme, mais là, bébé, j'ai pas envie, ton cul, c'est un putain de bonheur, là..._

 _Alors, vas y..._

Pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois. Ma jambe à terre, il me retourne durement pour me plaquer contre la paroi, tandis qu'il saisit mon sexe dans sa main, tout en mordant la peau de mon dos, tout en se donnant à coeur joie pour me faire hurler comme jamais. Son orgasme éclaté, il se retourne derrière moi, qui suis en train de bander comme un putain de foutu cheval, et me regarde, avec un regard tellement lubrique que mes hormones auraient rejoué la deuxième guerre mondiale...

 _Allez, viens me sauter, grande folle._

 _T'es vraiment con, ma parole._

 _Tu préfères quoi? Pète moi le cul? Viens me déglinguer?_

 _Je préfère directement avoir ma queue dans tes fesses, comprends tu?_

 _Ben viens, j'attends que ça._

Et comme à chaque fois que je le pénètre, je suis dingue. Une sensation d'enfer, une chaleur et une impression d'être dans un putain de cocon qui vous ferait exploser à chaque va et vient. Il est tellement serré que je lui défoncerais le cul à longueur de journée.

 _Tu l'aimes mon cul, hein?_

 _T'es serré à mort..._

 _Défonce moi..._

 _Dean..._

 _Allez..._

Sans attendre plus, je le fais. Et lui aussi se met à hurler tandis que mon orgasme se pointe. Ses hanches dans mes mains, je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer aussi fort que possible, tandis que j'éclate en lui. L'orgasme passé, je reste en lui quelques secondes, ses épaules dans mon bras.

 _Nom de dieu, tu vois quand tu veux._

 _Tu veux que je te remontre encore ou ça va aller?_

 _Keith, bébé, tu m'as montré le paradis, là, tu pourras pas faire mieux._

 _Mouais._

 _Viens là._

Toujours avec cet élan de sexitude, il m'embrasse langoureusement en me claquant les fesses, avant de partir de là, et sa voix trainante qui me dit...

 _Magne toi, le lit va pas se chauffer tout seul !_

 _T'as intérêt à me laisser de la place !_

 _On verra ça !_


End file.
